Strawberry
by ltifal
Summary: well, first shounen ai fic that i never posted here.. rare pairing


**Authoress note : all right, this is my first shounen ai which i never post it here, but thanks to Ravient, who encourage me hehe, did you remember, Ravient? And to Saki-kun!! Thanks for your support and nice reviews!!! thanks!!!!**

**Disclaimer : not mine**

_Stawberry??_

Again another giggle escapes my lips. It's not everyday that you could see Tezuka ...like that........ well not actually looking so panic but well...... yes, I can see that he's slightly panic because of that child. A groan from Tezuka when he heard another chuckle from me.

"What did you laughing at?" a glare from him but then he back to his task.. What task? Well, he already tried for several times to make the child to stop crying. A child??? What child?? Well, let's me tell you, here we are, in one amused park in Tokyo, yes me and him was going out together, it's a date!

Amused park??? Yeah right... but yes!!! It's real!!!! I'm with the Bucho?? Yes.. I quite shock too, when he 'gived' me a ticket that he brought into my class yesterday. He only put the ticket on my desk then said 'tomorrow 9 o'clock, will wait at the entrance' then he left. I blinked my eyes several times then rub it, to make sure that I didn't mistaken, but yes the ticket said : bla bla amused park.

So I met him at nine. When I reach the front gate, he already stand there, leaning at the entrance gate, waiting for me. So after that we were going inside and well, what did you think? Playing, well actually that was me who enjoyed all of this. Tezuka only sit beside me without showing any interest, and his face as stoic as usual. Then several hours later, I bought 2 cans of coke, then we sit down on the stone chair beside the water fountain. He drinks his coke and as usual I talks to him a lot. Well.. bout tennis practice, my sister, my toothpaste, my class, Fuji, Oishi and well almost everything.

As usual he remain silent and stoic, even with me, he didn't show any emotions. Oh wait just once actually. When I confessed bout my feeling to him.

**_Flashback_**

I couldn't help.. this feeling toward Tezuka already too much, it's hurt to keep it all by myself. I have tried to ignored it but I couldn't, my feeling toward him already grown and there's no turning back. I always wishes that one day I will have a courage to tell him.. but I was too afraid, I afraid that he would rejected me. You know, I was very different, me who always talked, never serious, love to bounces here and there, that might be too much for him to handle. Tezuka on the other side, very serious person, love to read, and very silent and quiet. We like two different polars, and in my mind, me and him would not work well. I could only see him from the distance.

Then one day, I have enough of it, I gathered all my courage, and wrote a short note. That's really stupid… yes, really stupid. I was hoping that Tezuka would return my feeling but at least...... it was better than keep this feeling all by my self. So I slip the note into his shoes locker, hope that he would come.

On the afternoon that day, I walked on the circle and cursed my self, I shouldn't make that stupid note, and Tezuka might not come. I waited several minutes and then I decided to go away, but unfortunately for me, I spot Tezuka who's walking to my direction. There's no turning back now........

"What did you want?" he said after he stand in front of me, still stoic as usual

A gulp, and I could feel as if I already swallow a butterfly or two "nothing" I said, I tried to hide my blush, silent..

".. then why did you call me?" another silent. "sigh, well.. I have to go now." he turn around when suddenly I grab his hand.

"aa ano.."

"yes?" he raise one of his eyesbrown

"ano ano Tezuka, nyah, I'm em..ano…well…daisuki, nyah!" as I said that, I quickly turned around, stupid me, I really afraid being rejected. I was so afraid that I would start to run, but that didn't happen since his hands already stop me.

"Kiku.. turn around, please."

"yadda, nyah sorry Tezuka, I should know that this will never work, gomen, I..." suddenly I stop talking, I could feel his warm body press on my back, and his hands around my wrist.

"Kiku.. did you really mean it?" he whispered close to my ear

"I nyah.." my heartbeat become quicker and quicker

"do you? Really love me?"

"nyah.. hoy." I could feel my face burning, then hesistated I turn around a little, to see his face, and unbelievable, his face, slightly blushing, he released his hug and turn his head, he looked the other way then "Daisuki, Eiji." His voice although very soft but I could heard it very clearly. So that's it!

After that we never really act like a couple, we just like a normal friend except that he goes to my house once a week, to well... help me with my homework or so.. nothing else, even the regulars didn't know anything bout us.

**_End of flashback_**

So back to our current situation, in amused park, me and Tezuka with the child.. who currently lost from his parents. He was tucking Tezuka's pant before then when he looked up and realised that Tezuka was not his father, he cried. Tezuka looks at the child who is still crying and tries his best to make him stop. Poor Tezuka.. so I decide to help him, I go to a stand and buy a small lollipop. When I look back at him, Tezuka sigh relieve. He might be think that I'll leave him alone with the child. Hehe.. no, I'm not that evil, am I?

"ne? chibi-chan? Here take this candy. Could you please tell me your name?" I give the child the candy and he stop crying.

"... Yuu" looking at me while start to lick his lollypop

"nyah.. okay that's a good start. Yuu right?"

"hai.. mommy!!"

"nyah!! Oi relax. that all right.. we'll find your mommy, right Tezuka?"

".. sigh we don't have another choice, do we?"

"no nyah" a grin then I look back at the child "nyah, how old are you?"

"4."

"kawaii. Come on, we'll look for your mommy." I simply carry the child since he didn't protest bout it. "come on. We'll go to the information center"

"......"

On the way to the information center, I could feel several people who stare at us, yes, even I could here a comment like : 'what a happy family' or 'oh, what a very young couple they are' even 'oh their child looks kawaii'. Upon hearing several comment like that, I just shrug and well… grinning. While Tezuka.. still stoic as usual.

So finally we reach the information center where the child parents already inside the center, panic.

"Mommy!" hearing the call, the woman quickly turns his head

"YUU!!" then run toward me while I put him down.

"mommy mommy."

"Yuu, you naughty, why did you release daddy's hand? I'm so worried bout you."

"mommy."

"thank you" Yuu's father walks toward me then bow at me and Tezuka.

"nyah, now you have to listen to your mommy, right Yuu? Don't get lost again."

"hai.. arigato oni-chan."

"hehe nyah"

".. Eiji, we go!" as he said that, Tezuka bow his body a little to excuse him self then goes outside.

"ha!! chotto Tezuka." I stop for a while then turn back to see the child with his parent, then grinning. "ja na!!" then turn back again to chase my boyfriend!

After that we go to small coffee shop, to eat some snack or so. As usual Tezuka orders a cup of green tea while I, of course ice cream!! Muaching at the sundae I ordered, I can feel Tezuka who is staring at me.

"hm?" I look up "something wrong with my face?"

"a.. no nothing." Then he drinks his tea and looks outside

"..." a shrug then continue to finish the ice cream, several second later I could feel another stare from him. "nyah Tezuka." I look up and meet his eyes.

"yes?"

"you are staring at me, again nyah."

"can't help.."

"hehe nyah, I know, but that's not polite nyah."

"you are mine anyway."

A blink "hoy that right. Anyway you are mine too." A grin "suit your self"

"hm." A nod. Yes, this scene always occurred in my room, when he wasn't teaching me or when I was writing my homework, he always stares at me, no word just silent. "are you done?"

"nyah? Hai, I'm done."

"I'll go pay."

"wait! This time mine."

"no." before I can argue with him, he already go away to the cashier. Another shrug from me then I wait for him for a while, 5 minutes later he comes back

"Tezuka? What took you so long nyah?" without a word he gestures me to follow him. That's just like him anyway. So I move to his side then as usual talk to him, sometime when I look something interesting, I increase my pace to see it while Tezuka …he just walking behind me, don't even care to raise his pace. He will cacth up with me anyway.

"nyah Tezuka?" it's took several minutes before we reach my house "what did you put on your mouth a while ago?" I just realised that Tezuka put something into his mouth a while ago

"nothing."

"nyah!! Liar." A chuckle "I wanna know"

"you sure?"

"of course nyah! Eh Tezuka?" suddenly he pushes me gentle and then presses me softly onto the wall "hoy Tezu.." he stares at me for a while then he slowly moves closer and closer, ah… I see. I instictly close my eyes and then after that I can feel his lips being press at mine. Then I could feel something sweet being push into my mouth..'hm.. stawberry'. Several second, we break up form the kiss. For both of us, it was just a simple kiss and also our first kiss. Then I look at the bucho "...... ne, bucho. I didn't know that you like stawberry." A wink, I can see his face slightly blushing.

"no, but I could like it, if you want me to do that again."

"hehe then do it again sometime." Another wink while I taste the stawberry candy inside my mouth.

"maybe.. come on I send you home."

"hoy hoy." Following Tezuka while bouncing around happily. Little I and Tezuka know, someone is hiding behind the wall behind us.......

The next day.......

When I come to the club room, I could heard someone shout very very loud, even if Iwas still outside the club room, I could still hear it.

"NANI!!!!!!!!"

"ssshhh."

"I data."

"is that true!!"

"mada mada dane."

What happen? So I open the door and see all the regulars gathered around Fuji. "hoy?? Nani? Something wrong?" in unison all regulars, except Tezuka of course (because he's not there, he said that he has to talk to Ryusaki sensei about something)

"Eiji senpai!!" Momoshiro walks toward me then suddenly pats my back "SUGOI!!"

"nyah? Nani?" I'm looking at him confused then Oishi comes to me

"Eiji? Why did you never tell me?"

"nyah? Tell about what?"

"hidoi, ne Eiji. But anyway I know something going on between you two." Said the smiling tensai.

"chotto, bout what? Fuji? Nani??" confused but this time I have a very bad feeling.

"mada mada dane Eiji-senpai."

"ssshhh."

"bout this" out of nowhere, Fuji suddenly pull out a picture. What!! Yes a picture bout us, kissing.

"Hoy!! Fuji!! Where did you get that!"

"I took it yesterday." An evil grin from Fuji, while I take the picture from Fuji's hand and look at it. That picture make me blush but on the same time, I was grinning. I like the picture. Fuji takes a very good picture.

"What commotion has occurred in here??" that our bucho all right. He finally reached the club room and feel rather annoyed upon see all his regulars member haven't change their cloth yet.

"mada mada dane Bucho." A twitch

"nyah, look Tezuka." As I move closer to Tezuka and give him the picture. Another twitch but this time his face slightly blushes.

"I-data desu."

"BUCHO!!! BLUSHING!!!!" ow.. stupid Momo.. Tezuka looks at the regulars then to Fuji (always suspect Fuji if it related to a picture).

"what a lovely couple you are, ne Tezuka, Eiji?" a smirk from Fuji, 'nyah!! Fuji!! Wrong move!!'

"ALL OF YOU!!! GROUNDO 50 LAPS. FUJI!! 75 LAPS!!"

"hai!!" except me, all regulars strom outside to do their laps.

"......" I look at Tezuka "nyah, Tezu.. hm nah I call you Mitsu-kun?"

"no!"

"okay.. Mi-chan?" a sweatdrop from the captain "can I keep that pic?"

".. no!"

"aw come on Mi-chan. Why?"

"because I want it."

"nyah!!" a blink while Tezuka just smirk

_Owari_

**Authoress note : ....... ow my bad fic.. care to review?**

**PS : err i know you like GP and TezuFu, Ravient..but oh well 'sweatdrop' **


End file.
